Nemo
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: For MHR's birthday-- Love wasn't supposed to make sense. "You're so nice to me." "...I just threatened to shove you off a roof for touching my hair." They were unorthodox and anomalous to say the least, but it was simply the way the world revolved.


Edit: I'VE TRIED TO UPLOAD THIS MULTIPLE TIMES BUT IT WON'T WORK.. So I apologize for any inconvenience that may or may hot have caused. :)

OMG. It's **My Hopeless Romantic**'s birthday. Her dream is for **everyone** to PM her to wish her a happy birthday, you know.

So, yeah boy. This one's for you, Anna. :) Ily and I hope you have an amazing birthday. Congratulations on being old.

_I don't own Gakuen Alice/Nemo/Naruto._

* * *

**  
Nemo**

"I swear to Jesus, if you ever try to serenade me again, I'll eat you."

_Heartbroken Confession_

* * *

-

-

-

**Before Word**

(_Heartbroken Confession_)

Because everyone has their own Nemo in this big pond we call life. Every Sumire has their Koko. Every Tsubasa has their Misaki, and every Natsume has their Mikan. We all have someone we're simply meant to _love_.

_

* * *

  
_

(l)(o)(v)(e)

-

-

-

**SumireKoko **

She was going to stab him. Hard. With a spork.

Sumire clenched the plasticware in her hand, quelling the desire to gauge out her best friend's eyes. Her tongue flicked irritably against the back of her teeth as she tapped her fingers against the table with aggravation.

Koko had a bland yet slightly amused expression on his well matured face. His tone reduced back to the inflectionless tone he had often used as a child. "--Oh beautiful Sumire, with your forest green hair. Your lovely womanly attribu--"

"I would love it if you would stop reading my stalker's--" "Secret admirer," "--mind to me, before I castrate you with a spork."

Koko flicked back a strand of sand colored hair and shot her a crooked smile. His tone turned more playful, "Oh. come on. It's cute." He cleared his throat dramatically and continued to read the boy's mind, except this time he sang. " 'There's only one way, to say these three words for-or-or you--' "

"Koko, I swear to Jesus, if you ever try to serenade me again, I'll eat you." Sumire turned to her childhood friend with an unimpressed look in her eyes. "And besides, he's _nine_."

"So? I think it's cute that he has a special song that reminds him of you."

The girl hissed and snapped in his direction. Nearly knocking over her two-star lunch consisting of a medium plate of pasta and a fishy-smelling salad, she flung the spork at his --stupidlyhandsome-- face. Being the mind reader he was, he dodged easily with the grin still pasted on his face. "I'm seventeen, you freak of a fifteen year old! I'm not returning affections to someone who was just _born_ when I'd already been at Alice Academy for four years."

Tucking his arms behind his head, he leaned back on the wooden chair with a high-pitched creak. "I thought you liked younger guys."

Sumire snorted and stabbed her spare fork irritatedly into a thin piece of lettuce. "What gave you that idea?"

Raising a hand, Koko pointed one finger. "Well, there was Natsume. And despite the selective amnesia you insist on having, you stalked _him_ for a good five years." Another. "Then there was Youichi. That was just _creepy_. I get that you liked the thirteen year old version of him, but he's still currently _nine_. At least, if he's not using his alice." The smile that was growing on the teen's face had now turned into a full-blown grin. " And let's not forget--"

"Okay!" Sumire slammed the fork into the plate, deforming its plastic shape. "So I don't have the best history with my crushes. But that doesn't mean I have some weird inclination towards younger guys. Don't make me sound like such a pedophile."

"So…" Koko twirled the spork Sumire had hurled at him earlier in his left hand. Sumire looked up from her salad and tried not to blush. Koko had been sitting towards the window, she the opposite. The sun set directly into the middle of his face, and though if one asked Sumire, she would vehemently deny it, the boy had grown up to be… for lack of better words, hot. "You're saying you _don't _like younger guys?"

Koko propped his feet next to Sumire's lap in her chair. She lightly noted with bitterness that he had grown up to be taller than her-- much taller. He could place his foot up on another chair from across a table while she fell many inches too short of doing so. She glared at his plaid blue uniform pants, contrasting against her brown high school issued skirt. Though they had been in the same elementary class, Koko was still two years younger than her and had been put a grade behind her ever since they finished elementary school. The contrasting uniform colors seemed to be mocking their conversation. She admittedly did have a tendency to like younger guys, and Koko _was_ a younger guy. A younger guy that she'd known for the majority of her life, that was a good person and good looking. Not to mention he'd gotten quite a body after pubert--

Koko cleared his throat and Sumire was snapped out of her revery. She noted the flustered pink now present on his cheek and warmed up herself. Of course, he could also read her mind.

"You know the answer to that one yourself already, don't you? In fact, you probably know that better than I do since you learned how to organize thoughts." Koko hesitated before nodding with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Sumire sighed before a coy smile found a way onto her face. "Yome Koko, that was the most roundabout way ever to ask a girl out, ever, but I'll accept it anyway."

* * *

(l)(o)(v)(e)

-

-

-

**TsubasaMisaki**

"You're being overdramatic."

The red head stopped dead in her tracks, clinging her bag closer to her chest. Whirring around on her heel, she snapped. "Am I really now? Please then, _enlighten_ me."

The navy haired boy abstained from rolling his eyes and scratched the star shaped curse mark on his cheek. "What is there to enlighten, Misaki? Nothing happened!"

A strained gargle was emitted from the red head before she snapped her leg forward and continued to terrorize the hallway. Classmates shrunk back, pulling closer to the lockers to make way for the senior as she flew down the hallway without regard.

"Misaki." Tsubasa cried, a bit of his pride dying at the slight desperation in his voice. "Come on. Don't be like this."

The girl insisted on ignoring him and stormed forward. Instead of listening to him, she split herself into four and made her way to head in opposite directions. Cursing mentally, Tsubasa wiped a hand across his forehead. Thinking on his feet, he bent down to the floor and grabbed ahold of the shadow being casted by the setting sun. Confused cries came from innocent bystanders that found themselves unable to move.

Tsubasa stared intently at Misaki. Her arms flailed in an attempt to escape for half a minute before she let them fall limply to her side. Craning her head to Tsubasa, she shot him a look filled with anger and discontent. Wincing, Tsubasa motioned the shadow, turning her to face him.

"I'm going to let you go now."

"And I'm going to shove my foot up your ass."

Tsubasa winced and released the shadow. His friend proceeded to release the clones, pulling back together to one. She stomped over to him and placed herself firmly in front of him. Tsubasa lifted his hands defensively. "I was just trying to stop you-- I released you because I have faith in you. Which means you should have faith in me too."

Misaki's burgundy eyes narrowed. She crossed her thin, white arms across her petite body and clicked her tongue. "You have one minute to explain, or my foot and your suffering have a date."

Tsubasa inhaled sharply. "It was just a kiss on the cheek, okay? It meant _nothing_. I shot the winning basket, Mi. It's tradition to get kissed on the cheek. No one else eligible--except for _Hi-sama_-- was there, so Nobara had to do it. Trust me, I didn't want her to anymore than she did."

Misaki grumbled in response. "How do _you_ know she didn't want to?"

An exasperated growl almost escaped Tsubasa, but he restrained himself. The last thing he needed was a foot lodged uncomfortably up his business. He liked the ability to sit-- it was one of the few things he seemed to do right these days. "Let's just say, Nobara's not exactly single."

The dramatic drop in Misaki's jaw was a bit comical, in Tsubasa's opinion. "No way."

"Way." Tsubasa shook his head and pretended he had not just spoken like a fourteen year old girl. "Don't tell anyone… but Kaname isn't single either."

If Misaki's jaw wasn't dislocated from his first bit of news, it probably was now. "Oh my god."

"Yes." Tsubasa finally released a sigh of relief. "See? You were overreacting. I don't like Nobara that way."

Tsubasa looked down at the girl, who was nearly his height. That was what Tsubasa liked about her. She was almost like one of the guys, except not as crude and well, a girl. She understood him. At her height, her lips were at the perfect angle--

"It's not like I care who you like,Tsubasa. I mean. You're a single man. You're free to like _whoever _you want." She sniffed. "It's just kissing someone you're not dating is immoral and--"

"Will you go out with me then?" Tsubasa interjected.

Misaki did a double take. "What are you talking about now, Andou?" She growled, her face reddening with every passing second. "You're not funny."

"I'm not trying to be." He blurted. "It's just… I've wanted to…you know, for well. Years. And that means I've wanted to be immoral for years now. And that's just not the way I roll. I'm a good kid, and--"

"Just shut up and go out with me."

And Tsubasa found that not being immoral was _amazing_.

* * *

(l)(o)(v)(e)

-

-

-

**NatsumeMikan**

It was no wonder Natsume's alias was Black Cat. Mikan chuckled lightly to herself as she climbed out her window onto the roof of the dormitory. Sliding herself carefully next to the raven haired boy, she leaned towards him. His eyes shot open, noting her presence.

"What do you want?" He grumbled, flipping over onto his side and away from the stars.

Mikan pulled the two elastics out of her hair, letting her long auburn hair cascade downwards. She shrugged, "You were in a bad mood today. I knew you'd be here."

She laid back on the rough, tiled surface, resting her head on her arms.

"Did you?" He replied indifferently, showing that he was unimpressed and doubtful.

"Well, I have to admit: I was going to check the cherry blossom tree first, but I figured that since it's night time, you'd be here." She lifted an elegant finger and pointed heavenward. "The stars were bright tonight."

"You sound like something out of a crappy romance movie, Polka." Natsume sneered.

Mikan laughed the same easy going laugh of hers that made Natsume's heart melt. "I kinda do, don't I?" She smiled, amused. "Should I shove you off this roof instead?"

She didn't even need to see him to know he was glaring.

"Aw, come on." She flipped her smile into a playful pout. Leaning forward, she gently grabbed hold of two tousles of unkempt raven hair. "Sad, little kitty, tell Mikan all about your sorrows."

"Mikan." Her actions clearly provoked him. "Unless you want your mangled corpse as front page news tomorrow, I suggest you stop pretending my hair is cat ears."

Her hands stood still, with Natsume's hair still in her grasp. She then giggled and let go, lying back down. "You're so nice to me." Her tone was completely genuine.

This was, to Natsume, worth turning around for. He sat up and gave her an incredulous look. "Are you on something?" He scoffed. "I just threatened to shove you off a roof for touching my hair."

"…True," She nodded. "But, had I been Koko or someone else, wouldn't I already be on the ground, without a warning?"

Natsume couldn't bring himself to deny her point. Afterall, it was true, whether he liked it or not. He snorted and looked away from her.

Mikan threw in a blithe shrug and leaned her head back. "So. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Natsume tucked his head into his knees and grunted."_Youknowwhat'swrong_." He grumbled.

The auburn haired girl's laugh ripped through the air and resonated near and far. Mikan clutched her stomach with laughter. "I _knew_ it." She wiped a tear away from her cheek. "I just needed to confirm it. Oh gosh, only you Natsume. Only _you_ would get so upset because the book store was out of the newest edition of _Naruto_."

Natsume gave an indignant sniff and unfolded a leg. His tone began to border dangerously into the whining zone."Shut up. I'm not upset because they were out of Naruto--" "Sure you weren't." "--I was upset at the book store's lack of competency. How could they possibly say they provide Alice Academy students with their reading needs, if they are unable to adequately stock something so simple? It's absurd--"

"Are you going to stop bitching like a five year old girl over her cookies, so we can go inside and you can read the newest copy of _Naruto_?" Natsume's head shot up at this and he stared intently into her chocolate brown eyes for signs of deceit. There were none. She had the Naruto chapter.

"But… how?" He whispered, either not realizing or choosing to completely ignore his overdramatizing. In a normal situation, he would have felt ridiculous. While he did feel slightly idiotic, it didn't seem to matter as much. This was about his manga and he was with Mikan. She was an idiot that never judged and was much too innocent and naive for her own good…

A mischievous smile pulled from ear to ear on Mikan's fair-complexioned face. "Let's just say that Kistuneme values his right hand _a bit_ more than he values his manga."

…and was absolutely diabolical when need be.

Natsume pushed himself up and coldly shoved a hand forward to help the brunette up. To others, it was ungratefulness. Mikan was not "others", she saw beyond boundaries and recognized this as a gesture of gratitude. Beaming, she extended her hand forward and allowed herself to be hoisted up.

"I can see your underwear." He grumbled as she stood, her skirt riding up. She had long been accustomed to this and simply rolled her eyes in good manner.

At times, Natsume was a bit of a improper pervert. Likewise, Mikan could be rather scheming on occasions. But nothing changed the fact that Natsume loved Mikan unwaveringly and Mikan considered Natsume her one and only Nemo.

It was just, simply the way the world _revolved_.

* * *

For every person who reviews, someone out there finds their Nemo... ;)


End file.
